


I Got You...

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Homophobia, M/M, dom!reader, micahthebitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You’re part of the Van Der Linde gang and start to get along with Kieran, protecting him from Bill and Micah. Your kind words and actions begin to make the poor boy have feelings for you.





	I Got You...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for spelling and grammar!

You have ridden with the Van Der Linde gang for years now, maybe six or seven, you were not quite sure how long since the years blended in together. But these past few months were rough, running from Blackwater and hiding in trees like a pack of animals. Dutch didn’t seem to mind, but you missed the open lands, missing the dusty path under your feet and the areas being far as the eye can see.

It was lovely.

You also had a new gang member, if you can call him that, called Kieran Duffy. He’s an Ex-O’driscoll but to you seemed like a nervous wreck, his time taking care of the horses and sleeping beside his small campfire. Not many were fond of him and even hated him, even though he doesn’t show to wanting to run away. He saved Arthur and went against his gang, so why would betray your gang? Of course, Dutch saw that as leverage. If Kieran betrayed the O'driscolls, then he can betray the gang.

“_____, My boy..!” Hosea pat your shoulder as he stopped you chopping wood, getting your full attention. “I need you to go to town to get a few items, think you can do that?” He asked as he passed you the list of items he needed. “I know the simplest tasks get your head in a knot.”

You scoffed as you slipped the note into your pocket. “I think you’re confusing me with John, Hosea. I think old age is getting to you.” You joked back, giving him a grin.

“And yet, I can still shoot you in the head quicker then you can say ‘Oh damn, don’t shoot me’..!” He snapped back, returning the grin.

“Heh, fair enough. I’ll get that done right away.” You said, watching Hosea leave before going over to the horse. You looked around to see your horse was not there, making you raise a brow. “Little star?” You called out, whistling for your horse to only hear a huff. You went around the waggon to see your horse but not alone, the O’driscoll platting your horse's mane. “There she is.” You said, catching the boys attention, having a panicked looked like you caught him doing something wrong.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry..! I didn’t mean to, I just lost track of time.” Kieran shuttered out, lowering his head in shame, thinking you will yell or hit him.

You walked over, looking over his handy work. “Hm...Not bad. My Little Star looks very pretty.” You chuckled, rubbing her neck, which made your horse stand proud. “Thank you, Duffy. Didn’t think she needed it but she looks nice, thank you.” You said, smiling down at him. Kieran blinked up at you, having a surprised look by your thanks, quickly looking down since he thought he was staring too much. “We haven’t introduced, I’m _____ _____. Just call me _____ though. Mr._____ makes me sound old.” You chuckled as you shook his hand. His hand felt small but long compared to yours, his palm feeling rough but sweaty.

“K-Kieran Duffy. But you call me Kieran as well.” He said as he shook your hand, looking up at you. “Heh, I think you’re the only man that hasn't said anything mean to me yet.” He half-heartedly joked.

“Oh? Should I be mean to you?” You raised a brow at him, placing your hands on your hips.

This made the boy flustered. “Oh no, I’m flattered you’re not..! It is good, like a rush of fresh air.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thank’s for not being mean...” He muttered.

“Heh, anytime.” You smiled before jumping on your horse. “I’m going into town. You need anything?” You asked, seeing the surprised expression again.

“Oh, ur...A hat? The sun is burning me.” He chuckled nervously as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“Sure, I’ll get you one.” You nod before riding off, Kieran watching you leave the camp.

He was glad there was one kind soul.

~~~

You groaned as you sat on the ground, your back resting against a barrel, your body slowly shutting down. You hated doing a night patrol, it was boring, and nothing happened, luckily. But you heard crying, your body shooting up even in your tired state. You got up, seeing Bill on top of Kieran with a pair of hot tongs. Kieran looked terrified.

“That’s enough, you big idiot..!” You called out as you grabbed Bill by the back of the collar, tossing him off Kieran. “Don’t give the boy a fucking heart attack-!” You snapped. Kieran scurried up and left before you could stop him.

Bill got up, giving you a cold stare. “What did ya call me, boy!? I was only jokin’ with him..!” He shouted at you, not fearing his more significant form.

“I called you a fucking idiot, Bill! I spell it for you since you’re that dense! I-d-i-o-t!” You shouted back, both of you now neck on neck with each other. “I didn’t see that as a joke, I saw that as a threat..! You wouldn’t like having hot tongs against you as well!”

Bill grabbed you by the collar, staring at you. “Why you little-”

“That’s enough, you two!” Hosea snapped as he walked over when he heard the arguing. “Stop actin’ like god damn kids!” Both of you pulled away, Bill letting go of your collar and walked off in a huff.

When the air cleared, you went over to the horses to see Kieran, seeing he was cleaning your horse. “You alright, Kieran?” You asked, seeing his smaller form jump by your voice.

“Ur, Y-Yeah...Thanks for that. You didn’t have to.” He said, side glancing at you before looking forward, looking too ashamed to look at you.

“Well, I wanted to. Bill is a big idiot and needs to act his age.” You huffed out, crossing your arms. “If anyone messes with you, let me know, okay?” Kieran now fully looked at you, seeing a type of glint in his eyes. “You’re apart of this gang now...You’re family.”

“...” Kieran looked like he was about to cry but quickly turned to your horse again, continuing to clean the dirt off his coat. “...Thank you, _____.”

You smiled, tapping his back. “You want to go fishing? Arthur told me you did it together.” You asked him. “Just to get your mind off things.”

“Urm, Aren't you tired?” He questioned as he looked back at you. He would love to but knew you just got off your night patrol.

“Nah, I’ll be fine!”

You were not.

When you sat beside Kieran by the lake, you drifted off to sleep while holding your rode, your head resting against Kieran’s shoulder. The poor boy stiffened, not wanting to move to wake you, but soon relaxed with you, his head resting against your as you both slept. It felt nice...Kieran’s heart was fluttering to feel your touch against his. Was he a freak for thinking this about you? It felt right to him, even if you were both guys. “Mmm...” His hand felt sweaty as he clamped and unclamped his fist, getting the courage to hold your hand in your sleep. He shivered at how smooth your hand felt with his, his thumb rubbing your knuckles.

~~~

Kieran was silent nowadays, his mind just thinking about you. He has only known you for what? A few months now and Kieran was acting like a teen with a crush. He found every excuse to touch you; like accidentally bumping into you, your hands gliding over as he passed you a beer or saying you got something in your hair to feel the strands in his fingertips. It was driving him crazy, even getting sexually frustrated. It was hard to find privacy so he would sneak into the forest to release himself, his mind fogged and would moan your name into his hand as he came.

You would invite him finishing again, saying you won’t fall asleep, but he would reject, saying he was too busy with the horses. But you realised he is always working with the horses, wondering if you upset him in any way.

But one night, everyone started a party, drinking themselves into a void until they passed out or sang until their throats were sore. Kieran sat by his campfire, leaving everyone to party. Sometimes Sadie or Lenny would sit with him but only for a few minutes. He didn’t mind, their silent company worth something. But he froze when he heard someone sit beside him, knowing it was you. He could smell the gunpowder and berries on you, making him flustered by the thought of already knowing your smell. He even got a hint of your cologne, which was mixed with your musty smell, his heart quickening by the idea of burying his face into your neck to breathe in your scent.

“You alright here alone, Kieran?” You asked, tilting your head to the side. “You want me to go or-?”

“Of course not..! I-...I like your company.” He replied, his voice lowered at the last part, his eyes drifting down to his beer.

“I see...I’m glad. I had a feeling you didn’t want me around.” Your eyes drifted down at him, seeing he looked uncomfortable. “If I made you upset or anything, then please let me know. I never want you to be uncomfortable around me.” You said, placing a hand on his shoulder which made him stiff.

“...I-”

“Well, here they both are! The two queers..!” Kieran jumped at the voice, raising his head to see a very drunk Micah. Kieran knew you didn’t like him and neither himself, but noticed you looked at him like death. You hated him in the gang, not being or acting like a family member.

“Excuse me?” You raised a brow as you slowly got up, Kieran joining you for some support, even though he hid behind you.

“Oh, sorry. Was that too harsh?” He chuckled, grinning over at you. “Well, I am sorry for saying who you are.” He pointed at Kieran, making the poor boy pale. “So was I mistaken when I saw you jacking off while moaning ______’s name? Or was I dreaming that?” He laughed when Kieran’s face shot red, looking away in shame. He saw? Oh, he wanted to fade away. “Heh, if I’m honest; You can do better. I have a bigger cock here that you can suck, queer-NGH!”

Micah’s body was now on the ground, his nose cracked by your fist. “Don’t you fucking dare call him that, rat! You’re lucky I have not shot you in the fucking head!” You snapped, giving his stomach a good kick in, making the blonde groan. This caught a few peoples attention, Arthur looking amused by your actions. You stomped your boot on his side, staring at his pathetic form. “Say anything about him, and you will be my friend here, bastard.” You grunted, tapping the knife on your side. You took Kieran’s hand and dragged him to the forest to get away from the prying eyes.

“Hah..._____, You-You didn’t have to do that. I have heard him say worse-”

“You shouldn’t get used to it, Kieran!” You snapped back, the boy going silent. “You are more of a family member then that rat..! He has given nothing to this group besides being a pain in our fucking sides!” You grunted out, slowing your pace, letting out a deep sigh. Your shoulders relaxed. “...Sorry, Kieran. I didn’t mean to snap like that. I just...I fucking hate that bastard.” You said, looking over at the smaller man.

“It’s fine, really...I hate him too.” He said, giving a nervous smile which made you chuckle.

You walked for a while and saw an empty cabin, going inside to rest. “Didn’t know this was near the camp.” You said as you looked around, wiping the dust off the table before looking over at Kieran to see him still by the door. “You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah...Urm...What Micah said...Do you believe him?” Kieran asked, not making eye contact with you.

“...Well not at first but...It made sense.” You said as you slowly walked over to him, your boots hitting the wooden floorboards. “You have not talked to me in a week...Maybe more. I was wondering if I made you upset. Micah words made me realise how stupid I was that I didn’t realise sooner...You like me.”

The comment made his stomach turn, lowering his head to only see your boots and the wooden floor. “I-I...______, I...You don’t have to say anything to me. I’ll leave, and we won’t speak of this again.” He muttered, his stomach feeling like a deep pit.

“Kieran.” He saw your body getting closer, tilting his head up to look at each other. “It’s hard to do that...When I like you as well.” You said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. The boy whimpered, gripping onto your forearms when you passionately kissed him. “Kieran...I don’t care what others think about us. You are so precious to me.” You muttered against his lips, kissing with each word you said.

“_____...” He muttered, his eyes looked glassed over. “Don’t say something so open.”

“And why not?” You raised a brow, a small grin across your face. You hugged his waist, bringing him closer to your body. “That is how I feel about you...” You couldn’t help but smile when he buried his face into your chest, not wanting you to see his reddening face. “Heh, you are so adorable.” You said, placing a hand on his head.

“...Not.” He muffled into you, making you chuckle. Kieran looked up at you for another kiss; this one deeper than before. “Mmm...” You ran your fingers through his hair, your lips and tongue tangled together, a groan leaving your lips by the kiss. “Mmm...Ah-_-_____...” He whimpered out when he felt your hand cup his ass, your thigh between his legs which made him grind onto your thigh. Kieran was growing an erection against your thigh, nervousness and excitement ran through him.

“You...Want me to pull away?” You asked in a soft tone.

“...No.”

That is when it sparked between you two, tangled up with lust on the bed, your clothes going one by one until you were bare. You wanted it to be his night, your hands all over his body, your lips kissing and marking his heated skin while you said sweet nothings to him. Kieran ran his fingers through your hair as he whimpered; the praising and attention were too much for the poor boy. He was not used to this heed by any person.

“You want me to stop? Is it too much?”

“N-No, no...Don’t stop...” He said with a shaken breath, feeling your head getting lower...Lower...Lower. “Ah..!” His hips bucked up while he rested his head back. “Ah. _____...You’re mouth, F-Fuck...” He groaned out, his breathing increasing. As your mouth got to work on his cock, your fingers were wet with your saliva so you could prepare him, your middle finger rubbing his asshole. “Nnnh...” Kieran gasped by the attention, trying not to close his legs on your head.

Your finger slowly inserted inside him, hearing him slip out a moan from his lips. He didn’t tell you to stop, so you continued, your finger pumping inside him. Kieran was a moaning mess already, his breathing deep and his face red. Kieran forgot the last time he was with a person like this; it felt like forever. You slipped in a second finger to spread out his walls, hearing a choked moan from Kieran. “Please...Please...Anymore and I’ll...” He let out another groan, feeling you give one last suck before pulling your head away.

“What do you want, Kieran? Tell me...Be good for me.” You grunted, seeing him bit his bottom lip. You were such a tease. Your fingers spread his walls wider as you pumped them inside, Kieran’s toes curling against the bed. “You need to tell me what you want...” You grunted out, your free hand palming yourself, hot and throbbing for Kieran.

“Ngh..! I...I-I want you to F...Fuck me.” He muttered, looking down at you. You thrust your fingers inside, making him moan louder. “I-I want your cock to fuck me..! Pl-Please..!” He begged, his legs shaking. He sighs when he felt your fingers pull out, already missing the feeling of being filled. You brought him onto your lap when you got your cock wet, rubbing it between his cheeks to let him get a good impression on what he is about to take. Kieran wrapped his legs and arms around you, looking over your face, ready and wanting you. “Please...” You sigh at his request, finding him so adorable. You held yourself as you slipped inside, groaning at you felt your cock already tightening up by his tight walls. “F-Fuck...”

“Shit, Kieran...You’re so tight.” You groaned out, feeling your whole shaft being swallowed up. “You okay? You want me to stop?” He shook his head as he held onto you, his arms hugging your neck, not wanting to let go. You softly gripped his hips, raising and lowering onto your cock.

“Ah...Fuck me...Fuck me, ____.” Kieran moaned out, grinding himself onto your lap. He was so vocal in bed, moaning and begging for you. God, you wanted to destroy him but held yourself back for the smaller boy. “It’s so good...Y-Your...Your cock is Thr-Throbbing, I’ll-Mmm..!” Kieran moaned out, his nails digging into your back. You growled into his ear like an animal when you felt his nails scratching your back, leaving marks. You tilted your head to pull him into a kiss, both of you moaning by the attention from each other. “Mmm...”

You fucked him how he wanted, riding you, on his back or taking him on his hands and knees, he loved every position. Kieran was like a pup, whimpering and whining when you stopped or slowed down, bucking his hips into you to feel you go deeper. He’ll beg you to fuck him, wanting himself to come and get your cum to fill him. “Fuck, Kieran...I swear...Any more and I’ll fuck you into oblivion.” You growled as you gripped his hips, fucking his tight ass as he rested on the bed, his ass in the air.

“Nnh! P-Please..! Do it, do it..!” Kieran cried out, his fingers digging into the bed for any support. “Fuck me, _____...F-Fuck my tight hole..! Ah!” He cried when you grabbed him by the hair, bringing his head up as you leaned over him. It hurt, but he admits to himself that he loved it.

“Ngh...I didn’t know you were such a whore, Kieran.” You grunted out with a grin, fucking him harder which got the boy crying louder. “You are greedy for my cock...Do you love it? Hah...You love me pounding your ass until I come.” You nibbled at his neck, feeling his ass tightening around you. “Oh, fuck. You close, Kieran? Come for me then...Come on my cock..!” You were into it. You loved how submissive Kieran was; it made you feel powerful to take him.

Kieran whimpered, his hand going between his legs to pump his shaft so you could come together. “Y-Yes! I am! I’m so turned on because of you...O-Oh, god. I’m coming...Please, come in my ass!” He begged, his stomach at its boiling point. “_____, _____..!”

~~~

“Hm...” You stirred awake, with your hips sore and back scratched up, but your body felt at ease. Your chest felt heavy, looking down to see Kieran sleeping on you. He looked cute and peaceful in his sleep, making you smile as you rubbed his head. He leaned consciously into your touch, like a kitten wanting pets. “Heh...”

You kissed his forehead and smiled, holding him in a loving embrace. “My Kieran...”

THE END!


End file.
